


One More

by xenakis, yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which silly medieval boys are in love, and their modern reincarnations really should get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidental Memory in the Case of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3242) by derryere. 



> A last minute pinch-hit. Because frigg and I are crazy. And because, well, it was _derryere _. We couldn't resist getting an early sneak peek at her fic :P__
> 
> (This work can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/8697.html), [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/6349.html) and at the [Box of Magic website](http://boxofmagic.talkoncorners.net/viewstory.php?sid=112).)


End file.
